1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and appliances used in the roofing trade. More particularly, the present invention comprises a powered shingle removing machine, which is pushed across a shingled roof, and which uses a powered, oscillating blade mechanism to lift and remove previously installed shingles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most gabled roofs utilize wood sheathing overlaid with tarpaper, with lapped shingles forming the outermost cover. Various types of shingles are used, from glass fiber and other composites to older felt and tar composite material. While the tar-based shingle has been known for much longer than more modern materials and is not so durable as many modern shingle materials, it is often still the most cost-effective type of shingle for a roof, depending upon the environment and other factors.
Any shingle, regardless of type, will eventually deteriorate due to exposure to ultraviolet from the sun, moisture from precipitation, etc. While it is common to install a second layer of new shingles over a single existing layer, eventually the older shingles must be removed for replacement. This is a physically demanding task when performed by hand without the use of power machinery. Generally, various scraping tools, such as modified flat shovels, are used to wedge between the shingles and the underlying tarpaper or sheathing, with the edge of the shovel shearing or pulling the roofing nails which held the shingles in place. The physical effort involved, particularly when performed on a sloping roof, is extremely taxing.
Accordingly, various powered machines have been developed in the past to perform the task of removing shingles from roofs. Such machines typically include an electric motor or internal combustion engine that drives a mechanism, which, in turn, lifts and peels shingles from the roof surface. An example of such a machine is found in German Patent No. 4,221,672, published on Jan. 5, 1994. The device includes a wheel on a lateral axis, with the wheel having an eccentric pin extending therefrom. The pin engages a single, forwardly extending lever, with a fixed pin or axle extending laterally through a slot in the lever to restrain movement of the lever. A single, relatively narrow comb extends from the forward end of the lever.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a shingle removing machine solving the aforementioned problems is desired.